e l e v a t o r
by Jazlynn
Summary: c r a c k p a i r i n g ! - Of all the things that could've happened, she never expected this. She never expected to be trapped in an elevator with him of all nobodies. Xion x Marluxia.


Well, it's certainly been a while since I last posted anything here. I do apologize for that. I've been so busy with my Writer's Craft class that I haven't had the time to do any writing outside of that. But now that it's summer, I have all the time in the world to get some serious writing done. :3 Hopefully this summer, I'll be able to debut my first crossover fanfiction which I've already taken a lot of time to work on already. It's going to be long and will take a lot of commitment on my part to finish it, but I'm gonna try. But right now, here's the first ever Marluxia x Xion fanfic. It's my first crack pairing so, hopefully it'll be good. Hope you enjoy it!

**e l e v a t o r .**

w r i t t e n . b y . j a z l y n n

a . x i o n . m a r l u x i a . c r a c k f i c

Don't talk. Don't make eye contact. Don't make things any worse than they already are.

Just breathe.

The advice I'd given myself played over and over and over again in my head like a broken record. Each small message was clear and concise. They were small messages that I should have been able to follow. I was trying, I really was. But something about him kept drawing my eyes to his.

For the bagillionth time, shades of deep blue clashed. The blue that clashed with mine seemed to be sending an emotional message. A fake emotional message. Irritation, hatred, resent. He always looked at me that way. Always. Ever since he laid eyes on me, I became a thorn. A thorn just likes the ones on his beloved roses. He wouldn't consider me to be anything more.

I pulled my gaze away from his. How much longer would we be stuck like this? The two of us, sitting in a small space in complete darkness. As the thought sunk in again, I swallowed. I could feel the tension between us radiating through the thick, musty air. Air that was becoming hotter with each stolen breath of oxygen. It was getting very warm.

I shifted uncomfortably, leaning back against one of the four small walls that contained us. The space was so small; it was making me feel claustrophobic. How had we gotten into this situation anyways? I made an attempt to distract myself by recalling the events leading up to now.

After a string of failed missions, Xemnas thought it best to have me be accompanied by a more experienced Nobody. A Nobody with a perfect record when it came to missions. He was the best of the best and he had been forced to take me on one of his missions. I still don't know why it had to be him. I'm sure that a nicer member of Organization XIII would be able to help me in regards to successfully completing missions. Someone like Roxas or Demyx. Maybe even Axel. But _him_? Honestly.

I looked over to the side at a door which should have been our way out. Yet opening it now wouldn't be useful. We'd be met with a concrete wall. That would be it. My thoughts only reflected one thing about the situation. _Stupid, unreliable technology._

I looked back over at him, frustration seeping onto my calm façade. "So, tell me again why we can't portal out of here?"

His fists tightened and he glared at me. "Because I've never been inside this place before to know where I should make the portal go and I _refuse_ to return to the castle with an incomplete mission. Now stop talking."

"Why can't I talk?" I asked in protest.

Another glare. "Because you're wasting our air."

I half expected him to call the air his own – to say _'Because you're wasting_ my _air'_ instead. In a sense, it was a relief to know that he was actually acknowledging me. It certainly was progress from our first meeting.

Silence followed his statement and I was back to finding ways to distract myself. But what was there to do in so little a space. There was only a button panel and him. He was far more fascinating than that stupid little button panel. The stupid little button panel that broke and put us in this unfortunate mess.

I shifted my glance to glare at the piece of technology which failed us. And when I did, big black letters seemed to pop out at me. They displayed the wonderful message that I wanted to see.

_CALL FOR HELP._

"Marluxia!" I exclaimed to grab his attention. "Look, look!"

I shifted myself so that I was on my knees to crawl over near the panel. The pink haired Nobody didn't seem pleased with me at all. The moment I – accidentally – got too close to him, he forcefully shoved me back.

"What the hell are you doing, Xion?" He demanded angrily.

I cringed away from his voice. It seemed to cut deep into my very soul. I didn't like that at all. "There's a phone. We can call for help."

Marluxia scoffed at my remark. "You think we should call for help? What are you, desperate? We can't call for help. If we do, we'll get discovered by a bunch of little elves that will turn us in to the big man himself."

I paused for a moment to think on his words. "…Xemnas?"

Marluxia slapped his hand on his forehead. "Xion, you're such a moron! How did I manage to get stuck with _you_ of all Nobodies?"

I found myself looking away from him. Far away from him. Practically over my shoulder. His words stung. I felt as if I'd just been slapped across the face. Only, this seemed to be ten times worse than the first time I'd been slapped. And that was from accidentally getting in Larxene's way on a bad day. Marluxia made me realize that words can hurt far more than physical pain.

"Xion?"

It was Marluxia's voice. Of course it was his voice. He was the only one present. So why was I hoping that there might have been someone else? Because that's all that I was doing. Hoping. Nothing but useless, fake hope.

"Xion, are you crying?"

I could hear the disbelief in his voice. Like he was offended. But I wasn't crying. Or was I? Hot tears could possibly go unnoticed in a small hot space.

"No." I answered emotionlessly. "Nobodies can't cry. Crying would be a display of emotion and we cannot feel emotion."

"Right you are, my dear."

Silence ensued. I didn't dare move. Yet, I soon became aware of things changing around me. It instantly became warmer around me and I hadn't the slightest idea as to why.

Until I felt his hot breath caress my forehead.

I felt one of his hands touch my cheeks. The contact of his skin with mine made me instantly burn up. But only in my face. His soft fingers burned my face everywhere they moved. And as he moved his fingers along my cheeks, I felt moisture being spread. He'd been right. I _was_ crying.

"You do realize that you're terrible at faking emotions, right?" He informed me, a joking tone entering his voice. "You make the emotions seem real."

I forced myself to look into his eyes once more. "You think I'm not good at _faking_ emotions?"

Marluxia smirked. "That's right. You make your emotions seem real. It's a terrible way to fake. The way to perfectly fake emotions is to make your emotions seem _too_ real. So real that they can only be fake. It's a rather interesting paradox, but it's one that I've learned to master."

I looked at him sternly, not sure if I believed his words. I wanted proof of this and I would make him give it to me. "So, show me. Show me how to… fake emotions."

"Alright."

I hadn't expected him to give in to me that easily. Would he actually show me what he'd meant? And how would he do so? How could one possibly portray emotions when there really was no need for them? I shifted my position once more in an attempt to make me more comfortable. Somehow, I felt as if the elevator walls were closing in on me.

Or was it because Marluxia was getting closer and closer to me each second?

He gently pulled my body closer to his, snaking his arms around me until he had me in an embrace. If I had a heart, it would be racing right about now. But I didn't have emotions, right? I shouldn't feel anything at all. So why was I feeling things I shouldn't be able to feel?

My cheeks burned. No!–all of me seemed to burn. Yet, somehow, it felt good. It felt good in comparison to the heat within the elevator. I liked the feel of being in Marluxia's arms like that. He had his forehead pressed against mine, his warm whispers softly speaking my name. I let my eyes close as if in surrender to him. Every move he made caused me to tingle in delight. And all he was doing was holding me.

I felt his lips softly trail along my face, making my cheeks burn hotter than they already were. And then, I felt his lips meet mine in a gentle kiss. He lifted a hand to the side of my face to gently run his fingers through my short black hair.

This couldn't be real, could it? Was I really here trapped inside of an elevator with Marluxia holding me close to him? Was it really his lips moving tenderly with mine as if this was the most natural thing in the world? I felt confused. This wasn't normal at all. This wasn't real. This was Marluxia teaching me how to fake emotions. At least, I think it was. This moment seemed pretty real to me. How could it ever be a lie?

And then Marluxia moved away from me. He retreated back to his side of the elevator to assume the position he'd been in before leaving me completely breathless in a state of shock. His eyes became emotionless. Uncaring. And, for some reason…

I felt _heartbroken_.

I wanted to cry. Marluxia had made that moment seem like the most real thing in the world. It was very real which made it very fake. Because that would never have happened between us otherwise.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to look at his emotionless eyes full of _fake_ hatred for me. As the sadness faded, I now felt violated. Violated that Marluxia would take advantage of me like that. He didn't care and all he wanted was to hurt me. That's why he so readily agreed to show me how to fake emotions.

He was right. I was a moron.

A loud noise forced me to jerk my head up, blue eyes wide with fright upon what had just happened. I saw Marluxia pulling a fist away from the control panel, a smug smirk on his face as the lights flickered on and the elevator jerk to life. The moment he realized I was looking, his gaze returned to one of hatred.

I sat there completely dumbfounded as the elevator carried us to the floor we had wanted to reach earlier. Marluxia fixed it. I didn't know how it happened, but he fixed it. I suppose he hit it or something. But why would he just hit it like that?

Marluxia stood up as the elevator door opened and he made his leave of the small enclosed space. I followed his actions, still quite perplexed upon what had just happened.

Once outside of the elevator, I observed my surroundings. I hadn't realized it until we'd reached this floor, but we were in a factory. There were elves going about, getting toys and packages together in a very organized manner. Each little elf knew exactly what they were doing.

_Exactly what they were doing._

My eyes widened in shock. I looked over at Marluxia who was motioning for me to follow him. I simply stared at the Nobody. I'd just learned that he was completely unpredictable. I also learned something else in that brief moment.

Marluxia knew exactly what he was doing.

He _knew_ how to fix the elevator. There was no other explanation for how he could've seemed so smug when he easily got it to work. All along, there had been no need to call for help or to return to the World that Never Was because Marluxia _knew what he was doing_. So why hadn't he fixed the elevator earlier? Why had he kept me there if he didn't like me? Why would he have taken the time out of one of his precious missions to kiss me?

And as the realization sunk in, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Simple, yet sweet. And pretty damn good for having most of this written in the early hours of the morning. And I mean early. Like four in the morning early. Plus, I've never written as Xion before. For not really knowing much about how her character is really like and from what Wiki has told me, I think I did pretty damn good. xD

And now, I have some requests and **a challenge**. First, review. Second, give constructive criticism if you have any and let me know if there are any spelling errors or typos. Typos drive me nuts so let me know if they're there. And finally, I'm requesting that you attempt my challenge. Write a Xion x Marluxia fic. I want to see if anyone else has the guts or the writing talent (which I'm sure most of you do) to do this. I also want to be amused. Please do this? For me?

Anyways, hopefully I'll see more of you guys in the future with more of my writing. And with that said… HALLELUJAH! IT'S SUMMER AT LAST! :D

_**Kingdom Hearts**__ is © 2002 Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and Disney. No copyright infringement intended._


End file.
